pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
LWIAY
LWIAY, standing for Last Week I Asked You is a series of videos on PewDiePie's channel. The series features PewDiePie asking his subscribers to create memes/funny images of topics relating to himself or other trends on his channel, like net neutrality or Doki Doki on the website Reddit. The series tended to replace Fridays with PewDiePie after it was discontinued in July 2017, as PewDiePie possibly grown bored of doing other things for FwP and wanted it to just revolve around Reddit. The series started on June 22, 2017, which ironically was considered an episode of Fridays with PewDiePie, along with the second episode, but ever since the third episode it was no longer considered Fridays with PewDiePie, but its separate series. This series is a parody of Jacksfilms's YIAY (Yesterday, I Asked You); PewDiePie stated that he's "angry about Jacksfilms copying his series". However, this is all a joke; LWIAY is a parody of YIAY. Intro In the start of every episode, Pewdiepie says, "That's right guys, it's LWIAY!" and the intro song plays. "You put your entries in the subreddit bros, and I'll read submissions, in the next episode of LWIAY!" Episodes 1. REACTING TO PEWDIEPR0N (June 22, 2017) PewDiePie recorded himself in front of a green screen in May 2017, performing humorous acts and a few weeks afterward asked his fans to edit it into something even more humorous and make into a video, in which PewDiePie later reacts to his fans' video edits. 2. PHOTOSHOP THIS! (July 8, 2017) PewDiePie asked on July 1st, 2017 for his fans to photoshop photos of him holding a paper, making funny faces and more, similar to how Jacksfilms has done for his YIAY series a few months before. 3. Why i'm joining team 10... (August 1, 2017) PewDiePie asked for his fans to make a humorous clickbait thumbnail for his next LWIAY video, hence the title and the thumbnail showing that he "joins Team 10". 4. NO WAY THIS IS REAL... (August 11, 2017) 5. THE FALL OF PEWDIEPIE! (August 31, 2017) PewDiePie asked for his fans to make a diss track on him, with lyrics basically including stuff that isn't true about PewDiePie. He later made this into a competition, in which grandayy, a YouTube memer whom PewDiePie is subbed to, won the competition. 6. PEWDIEPIE IRL? (September 13, 2017) 7. My Response to My Response (will delete this later maybe) (September 20, 2017) Just like the month before, PewDiePie asked for his fans to create another humorous clickbait thumbnail for his next LWIAY video. 8. CHRISTIAN CHANNEL. (October 4, 2017) 9. THERE IS NO G0D. (October 15, 2017) 10. Roasting Fans (October 22, 2017) PewDiePie asked for his fans to take selfies of themselves and submit it to the subreddit so PewDiePie could roast them, but unfortunately, there were little to no submissions including that, as most revolved around other memes. 11. OBNOXIOUS YOUTUBER STARTER PACK (November 1, 2017) PewDiePie asked for his fans to photoshop his beard on 2012 Markiplier (which was when Mark shaved his head and took selfies of himself in his bathroom), and again most submissions didn't revolve around that, so he decided for his fans to post whatever and not suggest actual things anymore. 12. WE CANT LET JAKE PAUL BEAT ME! (November 14, 2017) In one of the submissions, PewDiePie finds a screenshot of a Wikipedia page containing the most disliked YouTube videos, with PewDiePie's video "Can this video get 1 million dislikes?" and Jake Paul's "It's Everyday Bro" listed right after PewDiePie's video. 13. 40 Year Old Pewdiepie...? (November 25, 2017) In one of the submissions, PewDiePie finds a man who is assumed to be 40 years old and resembles PewDiePie somewhat with the bleached hair and beard. 14. WHO WORE IT BETTER? (December 3, 2017) In one of the submissions, somebody compares a picture of PewDiePie's clothing from one of his recent videos at the time to Nemo from Finding Nemo. 15. The REAL reason I wasnt in YouTube Rewind (December 11, 2017) In one of the submissions, somebody edits a screenshot of PewDiePie from the 2016 YouTube Rewind where holds a YouTube button and replaces it with the demonetization button. 16. WHAT WENT . . . . . WRONG? (December 21, 2017) In a few of the submissions, the old PewDiePie is referenced in them compared to the current PewDiePie. 17. I WON MOST HANDSOME 2017! (December 29, 2017) In one of the submissions, a YouTube video reveals that PewDiePie is placed #7 on the Top 100 Most Handsome Faces of 2017. 18. YOUTUBE TOUCHED MY SPAGET (January 05, 2018) In a few of the submissions, the "SOMEBODY TOUCHA MA SPAGET" meme is posted. 19. The REAL YouTube Rewind |LEAKED| (January 12, 2018) In one of the submissions, a parody of the 2017 YouTube Rewind which is revolved around 2017 memes instead is posted. 20. STEALING MY CONTENT (January 24, 2018) PewDiePie makes a sarcastic speech in the first few minutes of the video saying Jacksfilms copied his LWIAY series, while in reality, it's the other way around. This video caused feeble minded PewDiePie fans to attack Jacksfilms, which later Jacksfilms made a video stating that he came up with the idea. 21. WHO COPIED WHO? - Jacksepticeye Vs Pewdiepie DRAMA explained!! (January 31, 2018) In one of the submissions, a meme involving Jacksfilms and PewDiePie "copying each other" is posted. Also on that day PewDiePie records himself in front of a green screen again and tells his fans to create video edits of it again. Category:Shows Category:Episodes Category:Introduced 2017